Card Types: A Quick Glance
Ally Ally cards represent other characters who can come to your aid. Like Main Personalities, they have a PUR, power stages, and a personality power. Allies are played during the Planning Step, and come into play at three power stages above zero. Allies gain stages equal to their printed PUR in your Planning Step. When constructing your deck, you may only include one copy of any given Ally, you may not use an Ally that matches the name of your MP, and Allies must match the alignment of your MP. Dragon Ball Dragon Balls are the set of seven mystical objects that will grant the wish of anyone who can collect them all! Dragon Balls are played during the Planning Step. When you play a Dragon Ball, you must immediately use all of its effects. After all of its immediate effects have been used, the Dragon Ball is considered to have "entered play."[source] You may not play a copy of a Dragon Ball that is already in play. If a Dragon Ball is placed into play, you do not use the immediate effects of the Dragon Ball. If a Dragon Ball would be placed in a discard pile for any reason, check to see if a copy of it is already in play. If a copy is already in play, banish that Dragon Ball instead of discarding it. If a copy is not already in play, place that Dragon Ball on the bottom of your Life Deck instead of discarding it. When constructing your deck, you may only include one copy of any given Dragon Ball. (Ruling Pending: You may not include Dragon Balls from different sets (e.g. Namek, Earth) in the same deck.) Drill Drills represent knowledge or training, and they are constantly active once they are on the table. Drills are played during the Planning Step. You may not attempt to play or place into play a Styled Drill that matches the name of a Drill you already have in play. There is no limit on Freestyle Drills. Whenever your Main Personality advances or lowers a level, all of your Drills are discarded. Energy Combat Energy Combat cards are used for attacking and blocking. They represent beams, blasts, and other ranged moves. Energy Combat cards are played in combat as an attacking or defending action. Event Event cards create powerful effects that can swing the entire game in your favor. Most Event cards are played during your attacking action in combat, but others have contextual timing. Main Personality Your Main Personality (or MP) represents your character on the battlefield. A Main Personality set is comprised of 4 levels, each with its own personality power and Power Up Rating (PUR). Main Personalities have 11 power stages, used to track your current power level. Main Personalities begin the game in play. Mastery Your Mastery represents your fighting style and will shape the theme of your entire deck. Masteries can contain a mix of Constant effects and POWERs. Masteries begin the game in play. Physical Combat Physical Combat cards are used for attacking and blocking. They represent strikes, holds, throws, and other types of attacks and blocks for battle. Physical Combat cards are played in combat as an attacking or defending action. Setup Setups are cards you will put into play and save for later. You won't get to use any effects of a Setup until it is activated. Setups are played during the Planning Step. Some setups have POWERs that are used in an attacking or defending action, and others have contextual timing.